


Mephisto will nicht umziehen

by R_Glitch



Category: Doctor Faustus - Christopher Marlowe, Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: Female Faust, Genderqueer Mephisto
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Glitch/pseuds/R_Glitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Nein, mir ist wirklich kein besserer Titel eingefallen.)</p><p>Als Gott versucht sich unbemerkt mit seinen Engeln davonzuschleichen, kommt Mephisto ihnen in die Quere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Himmel

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe die, die das in der Schule lesen müssen, haben ihren Spaß damit.  
> Ich hoffe aber auch, dass andere ihren Spaß daran finden...   
> Lasst uns einfach alle Spaß haben  
> Nur ich nicht, denn diesen Scheiß zu schreiben ist eine Qual

Im Himmel war die Hektik überall zu spüren.  
Die Engel flogen umher, bei ihren verzweifelten Versuchen, all ihre Aufgaben so schnell wie möglich zu erfüllen.  
„Gabriel, hast du schon den Anruf von diesem Medium aus Stuttgart entgegen genommen? Sie sitzt schon seit 3 Stunden da ohne sich zu bewegen“  
„Beruhige dich, Michael, ich hab alles im Griff. Ich muss nur diesem einen Mädchen in Nehbandan antworten. Ich denke doch, dass das dringender ist.“

„Michael!“, rief jemand hinter ihm, „Michael,es gibt ein kleines Problem am Tor.“  
Er drehte sich um und sah Uriel mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor sich stehen.  
„Ein Problem? Am Tor? Was sollte es für ein Problem am Tor geben?“  
„Ein... eh... Problem mit Lippenstift und Hörnern.“, flüsterte er ihm zu.  
Als Michael das hörte, ließ er alle Aufgaben, die er erledigen sollte, stehen und liegen und flog so schnell er nur konnte zum Tor. 

Uriel hatte nicht gelogen. Da stand sie in ihrer vollen Pracht.  
„Michi! Lang ist's her als wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben. Gib mir ein Küsschen, komm doch her!“  
Angewidert scheute er zurück, worauf sie nur mit wackelnden Augenbrauen reagierte.

„Mephistopheles... Was für eine angenehme Überraschung.“  
„Och Michi, nein. Sarkasmus steht dir so gar nicht. Wo ist denn eigentlich unser Daddy?“ 

Hinter den beiden hatte sich schon ein Meer aus Engeln versammelt, darunter auch der Rest der Erzengel.  
Raphael meldete sich sofort, was Michael ein starkes Bedürfnis, seinen Bruder zu ohrfeigen, verspüren ließ. 

„Er ist gegangen. Er hat gesagt, dass es nicht genug Lebensformen gibt und er größeres Potential für dieses Universum sieht als nur diese Erde und die Menschen darauf.“  
Es dauerte ein wenig bis Mephisto begriff, was soeben gesagt wurde.  
„Was?! Er will die Sachen packen und gehen?! Und mir hat er nicht Bescheid gesagt?!“, schrie Mephisto empört, „Ihr könnt mich nicht einfach so hier lassen!“ 

Uriel trat aus der Menge hervor und musste sich natürlich auch zu dem Geschehen äußern. „Du kennst deinen Platz! Selbst wenn wir wollten, könnten wir dich nicht mitnehmen. Irgendjemand muss sich um die ganzen Menschen kümmern.“ 

„Ich?! Ich kann das aber nicht machen! Was ist mit meiner Freizeit? Hat unser lieber Herr Vater mal daran gedacht? Ich kann doch nicht so etwas ganz allein verwalten, wenn er doch eine ganze Armee hat, die diese Aufgabe für ihn erledigt. Ich glaube es hackt wohl!“  
Mephisto war ganz außer sich vor Wut und das „Hast du nicht mindestens genauso viele Dämonen?“, das aus der Menge geschrien wurde, half ihr nicht dabei sich zu beruhigen. 

„DAS SIND IDIOTEN, DIE WENIGER VON ORDENTLICHER VERWALTUNG VERSTEHEN ALS IHR! DENKT IHR DIE KÖNNTEN DIE GANZE ERDE AM LEBEN HALTEN, WENN IHR ES NICHTMAL SCHAFFT KONFLIKTE ZWISCHEN EINEM EHEPAAR ZU LÖSEN?!“ 

Ihr Kopf wurde knallrot und ihre Hörner und Zähne wuchsen je länger die Engel sie anstarrten.  
Ihre Augen waren nur noch Schlitze, die von blinder Wut geflutet waren. Sie war mehr als bereit einen der Engel mit ihren Klauen anzugreifen und wie ein wildes Tier zu zerfleischen.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf Michael und als sie sich bereit machte ihn anzuspringen, hörte sie ein Grollen hinter sich, das an Donner erinnerte. 

Sofort verschwand jegliche Spur ihrer Wut und auf ihrem Gesicht klebte ein zuckersüßes Lächeln. 

„Daddy?“

„Mephistopheles.“ 

Er war da und sah so mächtig aus, wie am ersten Tag als sie ihn gesehen hatte. 

„Daddy, hör zu!“  
Er schaute sie gespannt an. „Eigentlich bin ich ja nur hergekommen, weil mir langweilig war, aber Michi hier drüben“ Sie zeigte auf Michael, der sie verhasst anstarrte, „sagte mir, dass ihr umziehen wollt.“ 

Michael rannte zu seinem Vater, bevor Mephisto noch ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte.  
„Das habe ich nicht, mein Vater. Ich habe kein Wort über Euren Plan verloren.“ 

„Ja ja. Dann war's einer der anderen.“, unterbrach Mephistopheles.  
„Jedenfalls würde ich dich gern darum bitten, diese Scheiße nicht durchzuziehen.“ 

„Hat dies denn Gründe?“, fragte Gott. „Eine Menge sogar, aber ich möchte deine Zeit nicht mit meinem Gelaber verschwenden. Ich weiß ja, dass du es nicht magst, wenn ich rede.  
Hast mich ja extra deshalb vor's Tor gesetzt.“  
Sie versuchte einen Hundewelpen zu imiitieren, was auch klappte, da der Teufel ein sehr expressives Gesicht hatte, doch Gott blieb unbeeindruckt. 

„Fahre fort.“ 

„Hättest du vielleicht Lust auf eine Wette?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin mir zu 90% sicher, dass ich das nicht weiterschreiben werde.


	2. Ein schwarzer Pudel

Er stand vor der Schule.  
Er stand da wahrscheinlich schon eine halbe Ewigkeit und wartete darauf, dass diese Göre endlich dieses Gebäude verließ.  
Blonde Haare, braune Augen, Sommersprossen, recht klein, ein Rucksack mit Gummienten drauf: So wurde sie ihm beschrieben. Als ob das in Berlin nicht auf mindestens ein Achtel der Bevölkerung zutreffen würde! Wenigstens hat sein lieber Herr Vater gesagt **_wo_** er warten sollte.  
Das Goethe Gymnasium war nicht allzu groß, weswegen wahrscheinlich nur Familien, die in nächster Nähe wohnten, ihre Kinder dorthin schickten. Heruntergekommen und etwas dreckig sah es aus.  
Er wäre hier niemals freiwillig hingegangen.

 

Es klingelte plötzlich. Endlich, dachte er sich.  
Es dauerte noch eine kleine Weile, bis er die Kinder aus dem Gebäude herausströmen sah. Manche liefen in kleinen Grüppchen und unterhielten sich mit ihren Freunden. Wenn sie am Tor ankamen, gaben sich die Mädchen kleine Küsschen bevor sie in verschiedene Richtungen gehen mussten. Die Jungs machten das nicht, fiel ihm auf. Er lachte auf. No homo, dachte er sich.

Wenige liefen allein. Die Rücken gekrümmt, sodass ihre Haltung etwas von einem Fragezeichen hatte. Das mussten die Außenseiter sein, schlussfolgerte er.   
Jedoch fiel ihm eine dieser Außenseiter besonders auf. Ihre Haltung wirkte eher stolz und herablassend, und ihm wurde schnell klar, weshalb niemand mit ihr reden wollte. Er lachte wieder.   
  
So aufmerksam wie er die anderen beobachtete, hätte er fast die kleine Brillenschlange verpasst, auf die er warten sollte.   
Sie rannte praktisch an ihm vorbei und der einzige Grund, wieso er sie überhaupt wahrnahm, war weil ihr Pferdeschwanz ihm ins Gesicht klatschte. Als er seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung drehte, war sie jedoch schon von den Menschenmassen verschluckt und um die Ecke verschwunden. Er hatte sie verloren.   
  
"Fuck", gab er mit wenig Emotion von sich und seufzte. "Was für 'ne Scheiße..."  
  
Glücklicherweise fiel ihm ein, dass es andere Mittel gab, um sie aufzusuchen. Er hatte ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen können, da er nur ihren Hinterkopf gesehen hat, doch das machte nichts. Ihr Geruch verblieb in der Luft. Er schaute sich um, sodass er sichergehen konnte, dass ihm niemand zusah. Alle waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Gut. Er konnte es nicht gebrauchen, anderen als Spinner, der in der Luft herumschnüffelt, in Erinnerung zu bleiben.   
Er atmete ihren Geruch ein. Ein wirklich starker Atemzug war nötig, da der Duft fast verschwunden war. Er schloss die Augen, testete ihn kurz in seiner Nase und atmete schließlich aus.  
Grinsend ging er in die Gasse zwischen den zwei Häuserblocks gegenüber der Schule. Dort standen zwei Müllcontainer, die einen üblen Gestank verbreiteten. Er musste aufpassen, dass er ihren Geruch nicht wieder verlor als er die Luft anhielt und sich hinter einem der Container versteckte. Die Verwandlung dauerte nicht lang, doch er verharrte dort noch ein wenig, bevor er als schwarzer Pudel aus der Gasse unbemerkt herausschlüpfte.   
  
"Nadine, guck mal! Ist der nicht süß?", rief plötzlich eine Brünette.   
Mephisto blieb stehen.  
  
"Ei! Ich hab noch nie 'nen schwarzen Pudel gesehn'.", antwortete das Mädchen, das Nadine sein musste.  
"Er hat ja gar kein Halsband. Denkst du er ist ein Streuner?", sagte die Brünette.  
Oh Fuck. Halsband. Das hatte er ganz vergessen. Wenn ein Hund ohne Halsband allein durch eine Großstadt spaziert, ist das nicht normal. Vielleicht hätte er doch eine Tarnung wählen sollen, die etwas weniger auffällig war. Eine Katze wäre gut gewesen. Die gab es doch überall. Um ein Halsband hätte er sich wahrscheinlich trotzdem kümmern müssen, aber jetzt war es eh zu spät.  
Die Brünette bewegte ihre Hand auf Mephisto zu. Anscheinend wollte sie ihn streicheln.  
Er ließ es für einen Moment zu bevor er anfing loszubellen und die Mädchen damit abschreckte.  
Erschrocken wichen sie von ihm und liefen davon. Innerlich grinste er wieder. Er hatte keine Zeit für diese Art von... was auch immer das war.  
  
Diesmal rannte er, damit ihn niemand aufhalten konnte. Dies könnte alles andere als unauffällig sein, doch das war ihm im Moment egal. Er hoffte einfach darauf, dass er ihre Spur wieder aufnehmen konnte, die schon längst verschwunden war. Diese verdammten Großstädte und ihre vielen schwitzenden, stinkenden Menschen! Es wäre viel einfacher gewesen, wenn diese Bitch auf dem Dorf leben würde. Er rannte weiter, überquerte mehrere Straßen bis der schwache Geruch immer stärker wurde. Er kam erneut an zwei Häuserblocks und musste wieder in eine Gasse rennen. Da war eine Tür zu seiner Rechten. Die Göre war noch auf der anderen Seite. Er konnte ihren verdammten Pferdeschwanz durch die Glastür sehen. Er hatte sie also endlich eingeholt.

Er klopfte mit seinen Pfoten gegen die Tür und winselte ein wenig. Als sie ihn bemerkte, drehte sie sich um. Sie brauchte eine Weile bis sie die Tür öffnete. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie erwägt, ob es eine gute Idee wäre, diesen seltsamen, zugegebenermaßen niedlichen Köter in das Treppenhaus zu lassen. Natürlich war es keine gute Idee, aber ihre Neugier, was er hier wohl wollte, hatte gesiegt.  
  
"Wer bist denn du?", fragte sie ihn als ob er ihr wirklich antworten würde.

In diesem Augenblick hatte er den Eindruck, dass sie nicht in ein Gymnasium, sondern in eine Baumschule gehörte.

"Du hast ja gar kein Halsband..." Bla bla bla. Sie war sicher mit der Brünette befreundet. 

Das Mädchen wirkte nun nachdenklich, starrte ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.   
"Du bist mir gefolgt, oder?" Wieder einer dieser genialen Fragen, auf die ein Hund nicht antworten konnte. "Hast du kein Zuhause?"  
  
"Wie alt bist du eigentlich?!", wollte er sie anschreien, doch seine Stimmbänder waren nicht in der Lage dazu. Eigentlich auch gut so. Hätte er diesen impulsiven Akt vollführt, hätte es den gegenteiligen Effekt bewirkt, den er eigentlich wollte. Stattdessen winselte er.   
  
Die Göre, die aus Gott weiß welchen Gründen auch immer - er war sich nicht sicher, ob Gott dies wusste - dachte, dass er sie verstehen konnte, sah das als ein 'Ja.' und schaute ihn mitleidig an. 

"Ach du armes Ding!"  
Ja, ich armes Ding möchte dir keine Sekunde länger als nötig zuhören, dachte er sich. 

Sie sah nun aus als stünde sie im Konflikt mit sich selbst und kaute sogar auf ihrer Unterlippe rum.  
" Ich kann dich nicht mit rein nehmen. Meine Eltern würden mich umbringen. Ich meine sie sind nicht da, aber..."  
  
Sie stritt noch eine Weile weiter mit sich rum, kaute herum, schritt draußen vor der Tür hin und her.  
Er beobachtete dies alles ziemlich geduldig bis es ihm doch zu lang dauerte und er sich an ihre Beine hängte. Er winselte erneut.   
  
Diesmal wurde ihre verkrampfte Miene weich und sie versuchte Mephisto hoch zu heben. Dieser sprang jedoch aus ihren Armen und wartete vor der Tür.   
Sie war sich nicht sicher auf was er wartete, doch sie ging wieder ins Treppenhaus und fragte ihn:"Möchtest du nicht reinkommen?"   
  
Eins.  
  
"Komm schon!", forderte sie auf.

Zwei.  
  
"Komm!"  
  
Drei.  
  
Er ging zu ihrer Überraschung diesmal hinein. Sie streichelte seinen Kopf und lief dann voraus. "Ich wohne im dritten Stock. Du musst also noch ein wenig laufen.", gab sie bekannt.  
Wieso redete sie eigentlich mit einem Hund?!  
Mephisto sprang eine Treppenstufe nach der anderen hoch. Jetzt wäre es wirklich von Vorteil gewesen, wenn sie ihn hochgehoben hätte. Es war ein wenig anstrengend.   
  
Sie kamen an ihrer Wohnungstür an, sie öffnete sie und hieß ihn willkommen.   
  
Sie hatte den Teufel ins Haus gelassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab aus irgendnem Grund beschlossen daran weiterzuschreiben  
> Erneut: Ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass dies nicht nochmal geschehen wird, aber ich wäre trotzdem ziemlich froh, wenn ihr irgendwelche Fehler findet, damit ich sie korrigieren kann.


End file.
